


can you come and come out and play

by rabbles



Series: defiance, ohio [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Begging, Biting, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Painplay, Size Difference, Spit Kink, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbles/pseuds/rabbles
Summary: He isn't hard yet but Mark knows that Jaebeom likes that. Making him want him. Mark grins down at him and nudges the back of Jaebeom’s head with the controller in his hands."Can't be my little cocksucker if you're not sucking me off, baby. Get to work."
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Series: defiance, ohio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998418
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	can you come and come out and play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serendipitee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitee/gifts).



> thank u tamy, zenny, and jangle for letting me throw this google doc at them, and bird server for egging me on the entire time ♡
> 
> beta read by sunny, who made this entire thing readable and make sense ty real king shit
> 
> title from stupid for you - waterparks
> 
> for mel, this thing lived in our dms for months and u held my hand the whole time. love u or whatever

"Fuck you, stop putting down TNT!"

"Fuck you, stop running into it!"

Mark and Jaebeom are splayed out in Mark’s bedroom (which Mark called tastefully trashed and Jaebeom just called, fuckin nasty dude, pick up your cum socks), both on the floor but Mark claiming a ratty bean bag chair as winner of the last round. 

Jaebeom kicks a pile of empty pop cans in protest as Mark, again, goes right over the finish line in first place and Jaebeom's little blonde bandicoot slides into the wall and drifts into fifth place.

Mark giggles at him and nudges Jaebeom's thigh with his bare foot. "Dude, if you wanted to suck my dick you just had to ask." 

Jaebeom just rolls his eyes and rolls his upper body into his boyfriend's lap, sticking out his tongue and barbell with the movement. 

"Bitch you picked it because I would've kicked your ass at Mariokart."

The title screen music screeches along in the background with Mark's answering cackle and Jaebeom feels his boyfriend's hitter pipe jabbing him in the hipbone. He presses his face into Mark’s sweatpants, finds his boyfriend's dick pressed against his thighs. 

He isn't hard yet but Mark knows that Jaebeom likes that. Making him want him. Mark grins down at him and nudges the back of Jaebeom’s head with the controller in his hands. 

"Can't be my little cocksucker if you're not sucking me off, baby. Get to work." 

Jaebeom whines a complaint, already feeling warm from Mark's crude tone. He opens his mouth and kisses the side of his boyfriend's cock, tongues where he knows the veins are. Feels his piercing catch and drag with the fabric separating them, and Mark hums in approval.

Above him, Jaebeom can hear Mark flipping through the menu options and the pause in noise means he's picked another track to run. Means he's ignoring jaebeom, letting him do what he's meant to.

He sucks harder at the side of Mark’s cock and feels it twitch around his mouth. His hands are already dipping into Mark’s sweats to free him when Mark’s voice cuts out from the fog Jaebeom can feel starting in his veins.

"So eager for it Beommie. Haven't even been down there a minute and you need my cock that badly?"

Jaebeom whines low in his throat, and nods with his mouth pressed against Mark’s cock. They're dark and damp where he's drooled on him, looking every bit as dirty as Jaebeom is starting to feel. His hands are in Mark's sweats and he's scratching at his thighs with blunt little nails. 

The racing game behind him plays on and Mark laughs, low.

"Such a slutty baby. You know I can see you grinding that cute little dick of yours in the carpet?"

He whines, again, and spreads his legs further apart to hump the floor. Jaebeom feels dirty and gross, and it just makes his cock stiffen inside his joggers and his mouth water.

He finally pushes Mark's pants down and his half-hard cock springs forward. He barely gives it a moment before Jaebeom has it in his mouth, spit dripping past his lips and down the shaft. He sucks at the head for a moment then bobs his head down to try to get it all at once, his tongue running a frantic pattern under the shaft.

He clutches at Mark’s bare hips and moans, wanting to look up at his boyfriend and see his face but the controller in Mark's hands is still pressed up against his head, keeping him there. The only sign he's being affected is his cock rapidly becoming harder on Jaebeom’s tongue and the quiet hisses from his mouth. 

Jaebeom feels himself gag a little when Mark’s cock hits his throat, whines when more spit and drool drip out of his mouth to pool on Mark's balls.

"Is this what you wanted, baby? Being a good hole for me while I ignore you? Just a toy for me to get off with and watch you be a good slut? Hmm?"

He nods, dazed, and feels Mark’s cock flex in his mouth. The controller lets up on his head and Jaebeom rears back to breathe, the sound coming from his throat wet. Mark’s cock weeps precome at the noise and he darts back down to catch it in his mouth. 

He finally looks up at Mark to see him still not looking at him. The game plays on behind him and the controller is just. Above his head. It makes him feel heady, that Mark’s just letting him be a toy and using him to get off.

Jaebeom makes another noise, high and needy, and cups Mark’s cock and balls in his hands as he rises and tucks his face into his boyfriend's neck. The controller and Mark's hands get knocked out of the way. His hands stroke and touch and beg as he kisses and nips at Mark’s neck, the whine in his throat going breathy as Mark shudders and turns his head to nip at Jaebeom’s ear.

"Okay baby? Still with me?"

He's not playing the game anymore but the controller is still gripped in his hands, loosely hanging behind Jaebeom's back. Jaebeom nods and mouths over Mark’s pulse point. There's a healing hickey on his neck, he put it there last week and Jaebeom bites on it again. Worries it with his teeth and tongue until Mark gasps and bucks his hips into Jaebeom’s needy hands. Right against Jaebeom’s own needy cock, and he's gotten wet enough that he knows Mark can feel the precome soaking his joggers.

"Daddy please." It slips out before Jaebeom can catch it and he knows it's over. The controller clatters to the floor, lands on a half-empty bag of chips.

"Fuck. Baby, you want daddy? Need daddy to touch you and make you feel good? Want daddy to hold you down and fuck you up? Shit."

Mark’s hands immediately go to the back of his baby's head and down to his ass, slipping into his joggers. Squeezes his ass and pulls it apart so his fingers can find Jaebeom's hole, pressing against it gently with soft dry fingers. It makes Jaebeom keen low in his throat, again, and bite down on a clean patch of skin right under Mark's jaw. 

Mark responds in kind and grabs him by the hair, pulls him off and watches him whine and fuss before he bends down and bites him on the front of his neck with his pretty shark teeth.

Jaebeom gasps. 

The pain is immediate, hot and sharp running through his body and landing deep in his stomach. It makes him want to cry, makes him want to come. Mark doesn't let up, just moves and bites again until Jaebeom feels his throat tighten and tears burn his way down his face. He finally detaches and smiles so sweetly at his baby that jaebeom feels himself start to tear up again. He coos and kisses Jaebeom's stained and red face.

His hands are still stroking Mark’s cock, twisting on the upside and squeezing on the down. They're both so hard and leaking pre-come, it feels obscene. Mark grunts and drags his nails into Jaebeom's ass, makes him shiver and press his cock into Mark's. He drags down Jaebeom’s joggers till they're at his knees, still half on the beanbag chair.

Mark fucks his hips into Jaebeom’s hands and cups his cock in his hand, "Such a pretty little cock for me, baby. It's so cute and perfect for Jaebeommie." He coos and strokes it with two fingers and Jaebeom cries in Mark’s shoulder, feels his cock pulse and drip more precome. It spills past Mark’s hands and onto his cock and Jaebeom’s desperate hands.

"Pleasepleaseplease, daddy." He whines through sucking another bruise into Mark’s skin. "Please, wanna come. Wanna come on daddy." Mark hums, scratches the back of his baby's head. His strokes get tighter and—

"Wanna come baby? Come all over daddy's cock? Make me all messy like you, slut?" Jaebeom sobs, nodding frantically, hands useless as Mark thrusts and fucks into the loose grip. 

"Yesyesyes, daddy, please I'll be a good—" Jaebeom's voice catches on a shriek as Mark digs his fingernails into his cock. "Please daddy please! wanna come!" Mark grunts and bends down to kiss Jaebeom's shoulder. Bats away Jaebeom's hands from his own weeping cock and tugs on it instead. "Come for me, baby."

Jaebeom almost screams. The pain and pleasure too much, he cries again as his cock pulses in Mark's hands and shoots, dripping off it and down onto Mark’s cock. he comes and comes until his body shivers until he's not biting mark but mouthing at the skin there. Mark runs his hand through his hair and kisses his cheek, coos at his baby. Jaebeom pushes up from Mark's neck and looks down just to whine again. 

Mark's cock is standing straight up, the head purple and angry. And covered in Jaebeom's come. The entire thing is glazed and some of it is collecting at Mark's balls and across his thighs. He can feel the drool collecting in his mouth and pouts at his boyfriend who grins indulgently at him. "Clean up your mess, Beommie," is all he says before kissing his baby’s pout and slowly feeding Jaebeom his own come from his fingers.

He moans as Mark's fingers hit his tongue and spread apart, fucking his mouth slowly. The taste and texture hit him immediately and he feels lightheaded, working his throat to find more of it. Jaebeom drools past his chin and onto mark's tongue, just like a good boy.

Jaebeom pulls off on unsteady legs. He hisses when he goes back to his original pose, his cock still out and sensitive. Mark laughs at him and takes his hands in his. "Just your mouth baby. Be a good boy and clean daddy's cock, yeah?" 

He nods back, too out of it to do anything but stare at Mark's cock.

Being up close again so soon is almost overwhelming. Jaebeom never felt embarrassed about his size, but fuck, it didn't hurt that Mark’s cock was easily twice his size, and thicker too. He takes his tongue and slowly traces the vein like before, and catches his come along with it. It makes him moan again and reach up to suckle at Mark's head. He feels him groan and flex his hips. 

"More baby. Don't be a tease, you're too cockstupid for that." Mark hisses and squeezes Jaebeom's hands in warning. Jaebeom pants around his mouthful and flicks his tongue on the underside of Mark’s cockhead in apology, feels the barbell in his tongue press and curve around the skin.

He stretches his neck and takes him down and to the root like he’s supposed to like that's what he was meant for. Tastes himself all the way down and relishes in the filth of it all. His jaw widens and his throat constricts and Jaebeom gags suddenly. He knows he’s going to make another mess but that's what he’s here for, to clean it up. Jaebeom breathes through his nose and up against Mark’s pubes, tastes himself and some of Mark and smells his day-old sweat and keens low in his throat for it.

He keeps Mark's cock in his throat, bobbing his pretty neck minutely and feeling it pulse and spurt out more and more precome. 

He’s hard again, Jaebeom's poor abused cock trapped between his stomach and the harsh carpet flooring. Still, he ruts against it, feels where Mark had dug his nails in earlier and knows it's going to be red and raw and painful. above him, Mark lets go of Jaebeom's hands to drag his hands in his hair again. 

"Such a sweet thing for daddy, huh? Getting me all messy all over again? Poor baby can’t even get off without hurting." He whines an answer, mouth and throat too full of Mark’s thick cock to even think of speaking. 

The taste of Jaebeom's own come is long gone, swallowed up or drooled out of his mouth but he still needs more. Mark scratches at his scalp softly again then takes it harshly in his hands, tugging at the root to see Jaebeom's hips stutter and his throat gag again. 

"But the pain is the point Beommie. What's a painslut supposed to do with it?" Mark jerks him half off his cock then, tearing another cry out of the boy in his lap. He shushes him and slowly flicks his hips to fuck Jaebeom’s throat.

Each thrust in a bit deeper and each removal a bit faster until Jaebeom’s mouth is just an open dripping hole for Mark to fuck. He can't stop gagging so the spit and drool just spills endlessly onto Mark’s balls, and thighs, and everywhere else it spreads to. 

Jaebeoms barely rutting into the carpet now, just slowly flexing his hips in something akin to Mark’s thrusts. He can feel his tears again, Mark's favorite reaction to this. They leak and drip out slowly until they mix with the drool and precome that’s covering them both.

Mark's hands tighten on Jaebeom's scalp and thrusts in once more, and holds him down. Jaebeom gags hard, feels his eyes roll up and his cock pulse against the carpet. Mark coos at him and slowly drags him off until he’s hovering over Mark’s cock, heaving and sputtering out spit and his own thick drool and dragging in air. Still, he whines and cranes what little momentum he has back down to Mark’s cock. Mark just pulls him further away and down towards his base. "Look, baby. you've been making such a mess," he murmurs and Jaebeom feels his face flush looking at it.

His boyfriend's balls and thighs have always been tempting to Jaebeom but now. They're soaked, mixed with what's left of Jaebeom’s own come and his spit and tears. It looks obscene and he sticks his tongue out of his open mouth automatically to taste it. Mark guides him to it, sighing when Jaebeom gets in reach and immediately takes one of his balls in his mouth. He sucks and strokes his pretty tongue on the underside, feeling his barbell catch on the skin. He can still taste himself but so much of it is his own spit, thick and heavy down his own throat. His nose brushes up against Mark's cock as he directs Jaebeom to the other side and he nuzzles it as he goes, giggling when it jerks and spills precome down his cheek. 

Mark giggles back at him and Jaebeom opens his eyes in time for him to catch a goofy loving look in Mark's eyes before he wrenches his head back and groans as Jaebeom takes the other in his mouth and sucks it down too. Swirls his tongue and drags his teeth slowly, lightly until Mark hisses and tugs on his hair in warning. He softens his mouth and Mark pulls him off slowly. He beams at Jaebeom, and Jaebeom just blinks slowly, too fucked out for anything else. 

"Such a good baby for me Beommie. Can you finish cleaning daddy?" 

He nods, slowly and humps his cock into the carpet over and over when Mark coos at him. Calls him “good boy” when Jaebeom moves down to Mark's thighs unprompted. 

Drags his nose down through the sparse hair and licks up their mess, follows the trail of spit and come until he meets the bean bag under Mark. Noses his boyfriend's thighs apart so he can lick at the taste of them both and suck a bruise on the inside. 

Mark moans, scratches at Jaebeom’s scalp, and calls him sweet thing. Croons, and tells Jaebeom what an obedient baby he is for daddy, how good his tongue feels and how pretty Jaebeom is all splayed out on the carpet, humping his little cock raw. 

Jaebeom, mouth full of Mark's sensitive inner thigh, keens at the praise and bites him again and again. 

He lets go of his skin and rises back up to nuzzle at Mark's cock again, sitting hard and flushed purple against his stomach. There's a smear of precome just above his head and Jaebeom flicks his tongue out to catch it on his barbell. 

Mark pants. "What do you want, baby?"

"Daddy," Jaebeom arches into Mark's hands in his hair and gives his cock kitten licks, "Need daddy in my throat," his voice is rough and deep, from misuse or just Marks cock bruising his throat. 

Mark smiles softly and directs Jaebeom to his cock proper. 

"Need daddy to come in baby's throat? Need daddy’s come that badly, sweetheart?"  
Jaebeom nods and soon, the pace from before is back. Mark holds his head still and fucks into his throat like he’s just a toy, his strokes deep and fast enough to make Jaebeom's eyes water again and his hips to spasm on the floor.

He can feel Mark’s cock in his throat start to pulse, Jaebeom keens and digs his fingers into Mark’s lower back as if to entice him to spill it down his throat. The noises Mark makes border on animalistic. 

He snarls above Jaebeom, "Fuck, I'm gonna come baby gonna come right in that fucking mouth of yours, make you fucking drink it, fuck." He rambles, swearing as his thrusts lose rhythm until Jaebeom’s lips are pressed to Mark’s root and a strangled groan rips its way out of Mark's mouth.

Jaebeom feels it immediately, the way Mark’s cock pulses and jerks deep in his throat, the hot push of come straight into his stomach. He comes and comes in thick ropes, and Jaebeom can’t do anything but stroke Mark's shaft with his tongue and swallow around his head. He feels like a toy, a thing to give his boyfriend pleasure.

It makes him lightheaded. Makes him whine and rub his cock raw on the carpet.

Finally, Mark's hands ease up on Jaebeom’s head and he slowly pulls him off. Jaebeom moans and still licks and sucks until he's off Mark's cock completely and Jaebeom’s directed to gently put his soft cock back in his sweats. Mark's face is flushed and he strokes Jaebeom’s forehead. Jaebeom nuzzles into it, still dizzy and half-gone from their game. "Are you hard, baby? Do you wanna come?" 

Sometimes their game ends with Mark coming. Sometimes, Jaebeom just wants to be a good useful thing and gets too caught in the haze of submission. Sometimes he comes without permission and the game spins into a punishment. But today, he’s come once already as a treat but he’s been aching and being a good boy, Jaebeom needs it like he needs Mark most days.

"Please daddy. Wanna come, want daddy's mouth, pleaseplease," he says all in a rush, still rubbing his cheek onto Mark's palm. Mark smiles softly and bends down to kiss him on his nose, giggling when he whines. 

"Of course baby, you did so well for daddy. Can you turn over for me?"

Jaebeom keens and nods, flopping on his back with heavy limbs. His cock, sore, abused and so hard he can feel it in his stomach, flinches when Mark strokes it softly. Jaebeom can feel his eyes well up again looking up at Mark leaning over his cock and cooing at it every time it jerks and spills precome down his fingers. 

"You look so cute like this baby. All squirmy and fucked out just for me, yeah?" Jaebeom whines and throws his head back when Mark bends down and licks the head of his cock.

"Even taste sweet for daddy. Such a good boy for me." Jaebeom's hands dig into the carpet as Mark bends down onto his cock again but instead he sucks down to the root of him. Works his small, thick, tongue along the underside and swallows around the shaft to make Jaebeom keen again and again.

His legs, still trapped at the knee on his joggers, seize and jerk trying to spread his legs properly instead of what little space he can give.

Mark's nose is pressed right up against his belly but his cock is far from Mark’s throat. it makes Jaebeom's hips twitch, he's so small and sensitive that every small flex and suck sends pinpricks shooting from his base to his spine. Jaebeom hands scatter around Mark’s carpet until they end up on Mark. He doesn't pull, just holds on, fingers finding purchase in the drying sweat in Mark’s hair. "God please daddy pleaseplease, can I come, please, I need it, please, it hurts."

Jaebeom feels tears spill again and again down his cheeks and neck when Mark opens his eyes and nods his head, Jaebeom's little cock still trapped in his mouth. Mark’s jaw flexes just a bit and his teeth find the soft skin in the base of his cock. 

Jaebeom does scream then, the pain bleeding into more hazy pleasure and his hips twitch into Mark’s teeth. He drags up with his incisors until the only thing left in Mark’s flushed mouth is the head of his cock, with Mark’s tongue digging into his slit. Mark cocks an eyebrow and bites down again.

The string holding him together snaps. Jaebeom convulses and digs his Mark’s hair as his cock pulses and comes, his hips trying to fuck into Mark’s mouth but his teeth keeping him still. He whines a high airy noise. Feeling his cock jerk again and again, and Mark’s mouth getting wetter. His head hits the carpet hard and Jaebeom sees stars from it all. 

Mark pulls off of his cock with an audible wet pop and Jaebeom feels him crawl up and look over his face. He opens his eyes and Mark is watching him with a strange look in his eyes and his mouth shut. Slowly, Mark bends down and kisses him softly. Despite everything, Jaebeom groans softly and kisses back. 

He licks along the seal where Mark has his mouth pressed shut and chokes off another noise when one of Mark’s hands presses his fingers on Jaebeom's jaw. Squeezes softly until Jaebeom opens his mouth and sticks out his pretty fat tongue, like a good boy. Mark’s eyes sparkle and he carefully opens his own mouth.

Jaebeom watches, in a daze, as his own come and Mark's spit peek out of the mouth hanging above him. Slowly, then all at once, it spills out of Mark's mouth and onto Jaebeom's tongue. His tongue, down into his throat and across his lips. He moans as his spent cock twinges and Mark pushes the rest of Jaebeom's come out and onto his wanting tongue.

Jaebeom can feel it pooling at the back of his throat, waiting to be allowed to swallow. The come on his lips and tongue feels heavy, like it could weigh him down, and his head keeps spinning. Mark takes the fingers he used to open his mouth and swipes the rest of the mess across his face into Jaebeom's waiting mouth. 

Mark smiles like an angel. "Such a good fucking boy for daddy, baby," he spits onto Jaebeom's tongue and watches it slowly drag down and join the rest of their mess. 

"Swallow beommie. Drink your come for daddy like a good boy." His mouth shuts and Jaebeom swallows like the good boy he is. He can feel all his come and Mark's spit mix and slide down his throat to join the rest of it. Runs his tongue across his teeth and opens back up to show his swollen mouth empty and clean. 

Mark's smile widens and he giggles. "Good boy, Beommie." 

He helps Jaebeom slide back into his joggers, pull them both onto the beanbag, with Jaebeom more or less curled into his lap. 

"Babe, wanna watch me kick Nitros Oxide's ass? Think I figured it out."

Mark picks the controller back up and kisses his forehead as Jaebeom huffs and lays his head on Mark's sternum, peeking a sleepy eye at the tv screen.

"Oh, fuck yeah."

They fistbump.

**Author's Note:**

> nonporn coming soon. maybe.
> 
> follow me on twt @bttmbeom


End file.
